Abandoned Ruins
Abandoned Ruins (Phế tích) là những khu vực có nhiều quặng và tồn tại những di chỉ của các công nghệ cũ. Civil Corps có trách nhiệm đảm bảo an toàn ở các khu phế tích khỏi các mối nguy hiểm, giúp mọi người ra vào phế tích được an toàn và thu một khoản phí nhỏ. Ngoài ra, Civil Corps còn cho chúng ta một bộ jet pack và một máy quét cổ vật. Bên trong phế tích, chúng ta có thể thu thập nguồn tài nguyên khoáng sản như đá, quặng đồng, và quặng sắt. Đôi khi chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy các di chỉ cũ và có thể lấy được như động cơ loại nhỏ, đá năng lượng, và đĩa dữ liệu. Mọi di chỉ đều nằm dưới lòng đất, do đó chúng ta phải sử dụng jet pack, máy quét để tìm cổ vật và đi ra khỏi đó. Đặc điểm Khi ở trong phế tích, người chơi được trang bị 2 thứ: jet pack and máy quét cổ vật. Chúng ta được phép sử dụng tự do 2 thứ này và tự trả lại nó cho Civil Corps sau khi ra khỏi khu vực phế tích. *Sử dụng jet pack người chơi chỉ việc giữ phím nhảy; (mặc định là phím Space, phím "B" đối với controller). Chúng ta có thể bay liên tục cho đến khi jet pack bị quá nhiệt. Sử dụng jet pack không tiêu hao thể lực và sức bền. *Sử dụng máy quét cổ vật bằng phím "F" hoặc Left Trigger trên controller để dò tìm một khu vực nhỏ xung quanh. Các chấm sáng màu vàng xuất hiện xung quanh hiển thị chính xác vị trí của các cổ vật. Bằng việc hướng tâm màn hình vào vị trí cổ vật, người chơi có thể biết được khoảng cách của cổ vật và đánh dấu chúng. **Máy quét có thể được nâng cấp ở bên ngoài lối vào các phế tích với giá 2000 Gol. Sau khi nâng cấp máy quét có thể đánh dấu 3 cổ vật một lúc. Để có thể nâng cấp máy quét, người chơi cần hoàn thành nhiệm vụ The Portia Bridge. *Đĩa dữ liệu thường xuất hiện cùng vị trí với các cổ vật khác. Ta cũng kiếm được qua việc đào khoáng sản. Người chơi sử dụng Pickaxe để đào bới. Chất lượng Pickaxe càng cao thì mỗi lần đào càng được nhiều. Sau khi kết bạn với Mint và đẩy mối quan hệ lên mức 2 trái tim, Mint sẽ cho bạn máy đào mini. Sử dụng máy đào mini tiêu hao 4 thể lực và cho chất lượng công việc cao hơn so với việc dùng Pickaxe. Có một vòng tròn màu xanh dương hiện lên khi người chơi trong phạm vi có thể tác động lên nền đất. Vòng tròn này biểu thị vị trí mà người chơi sẽ đào. Vòng tròn xanh không hiện lên đồng nghĩa với việc người chơi không thể khai thác tài nguyên từ vị trí đó cho đến khi tiến lại đủ gần. Tại một số vị trí trong phế tích sẽ có những thứ nhìn như một phần đổ nát của công trình gì đó mà ta không thể khai thác được, đơn giản vì nó quá cứng. Đá, cát và đất là những tài nguyên phổ biến. Quặng được tìm thấy ở những mảng đất có màu khác biệt. Khác thác những vùng này sẽ cho loại tài nguyên tương ứng. Trong trường hợp bị mắc kẹt, người chơi có thể mở bản đồ và nhấn "E" ("A" trên controller) để quay trở về lối vào phế tích. Phế tích cũng có thể được đặt lại để làm xuất hiện khu vực mới và người chơi có thể tiếp tục khai thác. Sau khi đặt lại, "thang máy" sẽ chuyển đến một phế tích mới và chúng ta không thể quay lại được khu vực phế tích cũ. Điều này cho phép người chơi "làm mới" phế tích trong trường hợp khu vực cũ trở nên nghèo nàn hoặc bị trục trặc gì đó. Phí làm mới là 20 Gol. Abandoned Ruins Có hai phế tích ở Portia. Mỗi phế tích sẽ phải trả khoản phí ra vào khác nhau và chứa các loại quặng cũng như cổ vật khác nhau Abandoned Ruins #1 Abandoned Ruin #1 nằm bên dưới Church of the Light và phía sau A&G Construction. Chúng ta có thể vào phế tích này ngay từ đầu game. Quặng và cổ vật Quặng= |-| Cổ vật= |-| Mảnh cổ vật= Abandoned Ruins #2 Abandoned Ruins #2 nằm trên đỉnh đồi Portia, phía sau Civil Corps. Phế tích đổ nát nằm bên trong một tòa nhà lớn. Phế tích này sẽ đóng lại khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Bridge to Amber Island. Quặng và cổ vật Quặng= |-| Cổ vật= |-| Mảnh cổ vật= |-| Đồ vật từ phòng bỏ hoang= Abandoned rooms are marked by purple lights at the bottom of the ruin. Abandoned Ruins #3 Abandoned Ruins #3 nằm trong một tòa nhà lớn ở giữa sa mạc. Người chơi chỉ vào được phế tích này khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ The Portia Bridge. Quặng và cổ vật Quặng= |-| Mảnh cổ vật= |-| Đồ vật từ phòng bỏ hoang= Phòng bỏ hoang thường nằm phía dưới cùng của lớp đất đá trong phế tích, được máy quét đánh dấu màu tím.